Hermione Speaks
by HermioneRon13
Summary: "The preacher said speak now or forever hold your peace" Hermione invisons herself saying "Dont do it!" at Ron and Lavender's wedding. R/HR fluff...again! R&R! :


**Hermione Speaks:**

**This fanfic was inspired by the song "Speak now" It's a little different instead of what I usually write so R&R I love to hear people's comments (:  
**

"Mommy!" Hugo tugged on Hermione's shoulder. "Daddy won't tell me how you guys fell in love!" Hermione laughed at Hugo. "Hugo it's a very long story," Hermione looked at Ron. "That's because your father took forever to tell me he loved me!" Ron's ears went red. "HEY!" Rose came into the kitchen. "Its true mum always tells me how you were very dumb about your feelings," Rose opened the refrigerator. "And what else does she tell you?" Ron said. "That you two always fought" Rose said. "True," Ron said shaking his head. "We did have a love hate relationship" Hermione smiled. "Yes, but that was to hide our true feelings," Hermione hugged Ron. "Eww," said Hugo. Rose, Ron, and Hermione laughed. "Hey you know what was cool that mum did?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, afraid what was coming next. "What?" Rose and Hugo responded in chorus. "She set a whole flock of canaries at me!" Hermione looked shocked. "RON!" she hit him. "Fine," Ron said. "But still you were jealous of me and Lavender" Hermione went pink. "Ugh! Ron!" Hermione walked away.

Hermione that night had a dream:

Hermione held the invitation in her hand again. She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that a friend of hers was getting married. A friend she loved.

"You're invited to a wedding" Mrs. Granger smiled. "I remember when he was your best friend." Hermione felt saddened at this fact that they didn't talk anymore. Harry and she kept in touch at times,

but Hermione killed herself inside for not talking to Ron still. Their lives just…separated. This time Ron was marring Lavender.

13 weeks past and it was Friday night. Hermione slipped on a red dress and tried to smile. Everything is different. Hermione decided to keep her curls and flaunt them proudly. She noticed she looked ghostly and when she picked up her camera and dropped it. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "WHY!" She shouted. She slowly slid down to the ground and cried. No, everything was different and it wasn't alright.

Hermione made her way down to the Burrow for Ron and Lavender's wedding. She picked up a program and all of them read "Lavender and Ron" Hermione was angered by this. Who was she to put her name for first for everything?

Hermione caught sight of Ginny. What would she say to her?

"Hi," Ginny tried. There was an awkward silence. "Hello," She said to Ginny. "It's good to see you again" Ginny half smiled. "Yes, it is" Hermione tried to look happy. The way Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment see saw right through that fake smile.

Hermione heard Lavender scream at a bride's maid. "MY EARINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PEACH! NOT PINK!" Hermione wouldn't have cared if her earrings were pink or peach. Come to think of it she thought both colors were ghastly.

Hermione watched as the Weasleys piled in and Ron and Harry arrived on the alter. Ron didn't even look nervous, Hermione didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or upset at this fact.

Hermione watched as Lavender floated down the aisle. "That was supposed to be me" Hermione thought. She watched as the fond gestures were exchanged and Lavender and Ron said their voles.

Suddenly the preacher said "Speak now or forever hold your peace" Hermione felt her hands shake. It was her last chance. Silence covered the room like a blanket. Hermione stood and looked at Ron. Horrified looks covered the faces of Lavender's family. Faint gasps it the ceiling. Hermione didn't care. She was frozen in time. She took a deep long breath and simply said, "Don't do it"

Hermione woke up to find that she had over slept. "I cooked you breakfast" Ron called from the kitchen. Blood rushed back to Hermione's face. She was here. Inside her little cottage with her husband Ron with the two most amazing kids ever.

"It was just a dream," Hermione said putting her hands on her head. "Just a dream" Hermione reassured herself. Ron sat himself on the bed and handed Hermione a glass of milk. "Now tell me," He said. "Why did you mutter "Don't do it" in your sleep?" Hermione laughed. "Long story" she blushed. Ron waked Hermione with a pillow. "RONALD!" Hermione laughed so hard she thought she might die. "Oh, Ron" she shook her head. "Now tell me that story" Ron said.

The rest of the morning Hermione spent summarizing her dream to Ron and eating breakfast in bed. "Most of all she was there with the most amazing husband Ron…but it would have been pretty cool to speak now at a wedding, too" Hermione thought.


End file.
